


Tickling the Ivories

by akitsuko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitsuko/pseuds/akitsuko
Summary: Merlin worries about the repercussions of letting Arthur blow him on top of Uther's piano, but it's not enough to stop him.





	Tickling the Ivories

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have another fic I wrote back in 2010. Simple prompt was:
> 
> "Sex on a piano.
> 
> Bonus points from random-passerby!anon if the piano is in Uther's house!"

The piano had made a rather alarming noise when Arthur had hoisted him on top of it, and all Merlin could think was that Uther would kill them both a million times over if they’d broken it.

 

He was sure pianos were meant to be made of stronger stuff than that.

 

And he was still thinking about it as Arthur climbed up too, straddling him, going for the buttons on his shirt.

 

“Arthur,” Merlin said. “Arthur. Is this really safe?”

 

Arthur said, of course. Said that his father wouldn’t be home for at least half an hour, which was more time than he needed. He leaned forward, taking Merlin’s face in his hands and kissing him on the mouth, then kissing along his jaw, trailing his lips down his neck.

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

Arthur wasn’t listening; he was too busy reacquainting himself with Merlin’s skin.

 

“I meant, are you sure the piano won’t collapse under our weight?”

 

Arthur touched everywhere he could reach, stroking his fingers along Merlin’s sides, reaching up to tug at his hair, grazing his teeth over his nipples. Merlin sighed, half exasperated and half in love, and pulled Arthur’s t-shirt over his head.

 

It was always so difficult to think properly with so much of Arthur so close to him.

 

“I think you should be more worried,” Arthur spoke against his belly button, “about staining the piano than breaking it.”

 

Merlin didn’t even want to think about what Uther might do if they stained the piano. At least there was more than one explanation for breaking it.

 

Arthur breathed against him through his jeans, got them open with one hand, nuzzled against his crotch with his eyes closed. It was one of the most erotic things Merlin had ever seen.

 

Then he could feel Arthur’s fingertips, warm on his skin, so close to where he wanted them but curled around his waistband instead. Then his lips, which were too dry and so soft. Touching him. Just grazing him.

 

He carded a hand through Arthur’s hair; it slipped like water through his fingers. “Arthur.”

 

But then it was Arthur’s tongue, swirling around the tip of his cock almost languidly, and Merlin’s head fell back with a thump, eyes rolled back in his head. He grabbed at the side of the piano for something to hold onto other than Arthur’s hair, as Arthur would only get smug about it if he pulled too hard, but only managed to hit a few tuneless keys instead.

 

It made Arthur laugh, and that made Merlin whimper. Because by then Arthur had hollowed his cheeks out and was swallowing Merlin down properly, fingers digging into his hips, ensuring that Merlin _felt_ every second of that laugh rather than heard it.

 

And it reverberated up his spine, caused sparks behind his eyes. One hand ended up in Arthur’s hair anyway and stayed there, gripping harder as Arthur’s mouth, wet and so hot, tightened; then harder still as Arthur moaned around him like some kind of whore.

 

His hips jerked once, twice, and that was all the warning either of them had; he came down Arthur’s throat for what seemed to be hours, his entire world narrowed down to those lips and that tongue and losing himself in the absolute perfection of it all.

 

He lay, boneless and satisfied, and only opened his eyes when he felt cool air against his cock.

 

Arthur had barely moved, had really only lifted himself up a little, but now his head was hanging down between his shoulders and he was shaking, one arm braced by Merlin’s hip. By the time Merlin had pulled himself together enough to realise what he was doing, Arthur was gasping out his name and coming all over both his own hand and the piano lid.

 

Merlin considered the situation for a moment. Arthur caught his breath, and lowered himself down again to pillow his head on Merlin’s thigh.

 

“I-“ Merlin started, but didn’t like how hoarse his voice was. He cleared his throat before trying again. “I don’t want to be anywhere within a hundred miles of here when your father gets back and sees that.”

 

Arthur groaned and didn’t move. “It’ll clean.”

 

True, Merlin thought. It would clean. Probably.

 

Then Arthur was bolting upright and Merlin was blinking at him. For a few bewildering moments, he felt very out of the loop.

 

Was Uther back? Couldn’t be. Not with the way Arthur was staring at him and grinning dangerously.

 

“How do you fancy a fuck on the dining table?”

 

Merlin didn’t even bother do zip up his jeans in his hurry to climb off the piano. “How long have we got?”


End file.
